Today's principle methods of scientific inquiry continue to rely heavily on the linearity of systems, reductionism, certainty of measurement, the reversibility of systems and induction as the best way to understand and manage complex systems. This reliance on deterministic methods of scientific inquiry continues in spite of overwhelming scientific evidence that when systems reach certain thresholds of complexity deterministic methods of inquiry are no longer effective.
Effective methods to integrate quantitative scientific reality with qualitative human social process in the management of complex events and situations are illusory. Frequently, scientific reality is misunderstood, ignored or denied as the result of qualitative social pressures. For example, overwhelming scientific evidence that human generated emissions of green house gasses into the atmosphere were contributing in a significant way to global warming has existed for many decades. But only with the rapid and highly visible melting of the polar ice caps and rapidly rising sea levels, has the world community begun to take the potentially catastrophic consequences of global warming seriously.
While computer technology has greatly influenced our ability to store, gather and share data, it is utilized in ways that continue to rely heavily on deterministic methods of scientific inquiry. The use of computer technology to support deterministic methods of scientific inquiry continues in spite of overwhelming scientific evidence that when systems reach certain thresholds of complexity deterministic methods of inquiry are no longer effective.